


fuck you they deserve happiness

by miowoda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Incredibly short, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: they neeed it after v3 i dont even like 4 characters but they deserve happiness too





	fuck you they deserve happiness

they all cuddled togetheer  
they're... alll happyy.....  
  
they beig.ng...  
Kayaday...  
amanmi...  
kirruhmi..  
hoe-shy.........  
kamisama's witness  
tenkomosexual....  
shinguuci.............  
irnyoomnyooma...  
gonta... he... tooo good for me to fuck u p his name...  
kaytoe......  
oumar...  
kekeeboo...  
tsunmugi......  
shuwuichi....   
harookahwah...  
youmeno...  
  
  
kisssus.. kiss.. kisssu...  
they... all love.. eachotehr..  
thappiness...they all... happy...  
  
  
but wait!!11111!!!! a k illing game!!111!!!  
theyr'e agoing to die!!!111!!  
  


no theyre not  
  
i hate v3  
  
fuck v3

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a skype call whilst being half asleep  
> (also i know that ships such as maki x ouma would be abusive but... its... a crack fic let me live...)


End file.
